Laurie needs a Hero I
by BlueBeam
Summary: This is an Marvel and Halloween AU, where Laurie needs help in taking down Michael Myers. Carol Danvers is the aunt and godmother to Karen in this AU. Just be to be safe.


**Hi sorry for being a long time hope you can forgive, please no flames. I was watching Halloween 2018 and i was like. I know its a horror but Laurie deserves someone who will rescue her from danger from Michael.**

* * *

One night at the Avengers building, A black SUV drove into outside the entrance of the building. A woman better known as Laurie Strode. Got out of her SUV to walk over to the entrance.

Laurie found the caller speaker, which was by side of the wall so she pressed the buzzer. Hoping someone answers.

"Hello this is Laurie, I'm here to see someone and i need her? Laurie cried.

She noticed The Shape staring at her in the horizon as she hallucinated, while shaking trembley. Laurie pulled out her Vodka bottle from her pocket as she drank it.

The Shape tited his head bird like in the bushes as Laurie gulped down her vodka. She was about to tremble as she breakdown.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Laurie screamed as she freaked out.

Laurie started banging on the door, hoping someone can let her in. "HELP"

" Grandmother" Laurie head perked up to see Allyson coming towards her.

Laurie turned around to see Allyson as she came over to her. Allyson saw Laurie's trembling face as she pulled her into a hug.

" I saw him, i saw him, The Shape, i wanted too kill him"

Allyson soothed her granmother as the door opened to reveal Captain America as he answered the door.

"Is everything ok, i heard screaming? Captain America asked in concern.

Laurie threw herself on Cap as she started crying. Captain America wrapped his arms round her as she comforted her with Allyson beside her

Captain America turned to Allyson.

" Is she ok and what are your names, may i ask? Captain America asked.

Allyson gave him a sorry look and Captain America understood.

"Sorry about this Cap, grandmother just needs someone to help her" Allyson cried.

Captain America nodded with a worried look as he rubbed to Laurie back to make sure she is safe.

"Would you like to come in and introduce yourselves" said Captain America.

Allyson nodded as Captain America picked Laurie up bridal style to carry her inside.

While the three were walking to the lounge, Laurie started sobbed into Captain America's chest.

When they went sit down in the lounge area. Cap and Allyson helped Laurie into the sofa as Allyson sat next too her.

"Would you like me to get you anything? Captain America asked.

"I'm fine thank you Captain" said Allyson.

"I'm going to introduce myself, names Captain America, the First Avenger" Captain America flash a smile as he gave out his hand.

"Allyson Nelson, the granddaughter of Laurie Strode" Allyson smiled back as she and Cap shook hands.

"It's really such a pleasure, meeting a superhero" Allyson smiled.

Laurie came back into her normal self for the time being.

"Laurie isn't it names Captain America, the First Avenger" Cap put an had on her shoulder.

Laurie looked up to him and Allyson.

"Name is Laurie Strode by the way, sole survivor of 1978 massacre" Laurie spoke.

"Would you mind telling me, who was after you Laurie so we can put a stop to him"

"His name is Michael Myers better known as The Shape, 40 years ago he killed 5 people, I've been preparing for the last 40 years of my life so i can kill him" Laurie trembled as she was about to have an another breakdown.

"Captain America do you belive in the Boogeyman"

"I believe in many things in my life war, corruption, Supervillains, Gods, Monsters, Demons and aliens" said Captain America.

Just as they were introducing themselves. Carol Danvers better known as Captain Marvel came walking past until she noticed Laurie Strode.

"LAURIE" Carol was suprised too see Laurie on the sofa with Captain America and Allyson Nelson.

Laurie faced her and then turned away. While Carol came walking over to her as she knelt down towards her.

"Go away Carol, I want nothing to do with you" Laurie cried

"Laurie, i'm sorry for leaving you" Carol cried as she walked over too her.

"YOU FUCKING LEFT ME TO RAISE KAREN ON MY OWN" Laurie shouted as Captain America shot an angry look at her.

"Laurie, im sorry i wasn't there for you"

"Why did you leave me then Carol, when I needed you" Laurie was shaking and crying. Carol laid an hand on her shoulder.

"Laurie the reason i left you, was protect you from supervillains and aliens because i couldn't bear to lose you" Carol cried.

Carol noticed Laurie's face trembling as she was verge into tears as Carol gave her a sorry look.

"I.I never stopped loving you, I..i left because i wanted to was keep you and Karen safe from thease horrors of this world" Carol told her.

"I thought you left me because i thought you didn't, want to be with me and my PTSD" Laurie cried.

"I've always loved you baby, always have been. I left you because i was really scared to lose you, scared that if anything was to happen too you. I don't know what i do" Carol started crying.

Captain America and Allyson exchange looks at each other.

"Laurie i'm sorry for abandoning you, please do you forgive me" Carol sobbed.

"Laurie what brings you here anyway? Captain America asked.

"I I saw him, The Shape, i wanted to kill him, Me, Karen and Allyson thought we trapped him in the basement but i don't how he escaped" Laurie trembled a little bit.

"I prayed every night he would burn in Hell but in my heart. Hell won't have him" Laurie finished.

Carol pulled Laurie into a tight hug as they embraced. Carol rubbed her back as she was about to freak out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Laurie screamed as Carol protectively tighten her grip on her.

"Laurie it's ok shhh..shhh, everything going to be ok" Carol soothed her.

"I'm going to destroy Michael Myers if it's the last thing" Carol said.

Captain America and Allyson sat beside Laurie and Carol.

"Laurie your in good hands, you let me and Captain America deal with him" Carol said to her.

"Thank you, thank you Carol" Laurie sobbed.

Captain America was going to have a long talk with Captain Marvel by the time, they're finished with Michael Myers.

The lights when out in the building as they were making sure Laurie was ok.

"What just happened? Allyson cried.

"The Shape somehow broke into the building as he wants me dead" Laurie said as her Carol released each other.

Laurie pulled her revolver out and an army Swiss knife, ready to end her nightmare.

"Laurie, me and Captain America will deal with him, while you and Allyson get too safety" Carol ordered her.

Captain America readied his mighty shield as Captain Marvel fired up her fists.

"NO! CAROL, THIS IS MY FIGHT FIGHT" Laurie argued.

"LAURIE, IM NOT LETTING YOU FIGHTING HIM ON YOUR OWN! Carol argued back.

"WHY!

"Laurie, you know why, i'm doing this is because for you baby, don't you motherfucking see! Carol cried

The four found the man in navy blue coveralls, White weathered mask and a large butcher knife in the shadows.

The Shape staked towards them as Allyson cried behind Laurie.

Captain America swung his shield at Michael who was slammed into the wall. The shield bounced back at Cap as he caught it.

The Shape grunted as he got up. He tilted his head as he was blasted to the ground by Captain Marvel.

Michael slowly got up as he yanked a chair. He swung the chair at the heroes.

"MOVE! Captain America ordered as he used his shield to block the flying chair.

Captain Marvel fired an energy projection at the chair. Making sure it doesn't hit anyone.

"Michael Myers, this is Captain America, i order you too stand down and give yourself up NOW" Captain America growled.

"He's not going to say anything, he's The Shape and pure evil" Laurie cried.

Laurie raised her revolver at Michael as he stood there emotionless.

"BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM" Laurie blasted a few bullets at him. The Shape stumbled backwards in pain as he felt the wounds. in between his chest, his left blind eye as it started to bleed.

"The Shape stared at Laurie as he limped towards Laurie. Captain Marvel was not having any of it so she punched him across the face.

"DON'T EVEN DARE TOUCH MY LAURIE, OTHERWISE I WILL DRAG YOU TO HELL" Captain Marvel snapped.

The Shape uppearcuffed her as it send her flying but hovered afterwards.

"Is that the best you can do, Michael" Carol mocked.

Captain America and Laurie came behind Michael. Laurie slashed The Shape across the back of neck. He viciously swung his butcher knife at her but only for Captain America to grabbed his wrist from nearly stabbing Laurie.

Captain America twisted Michael's wrist as he backflipped him, sending him across the room. Carol took the advantage to fire her energy projection at him.

Sending him flying as he hit the wall hard, Allyson quickly yank his butcher knife from him. While he was down, Allyson pointed the knife towards Michael's face as she was shaking.

"Don't even dare Michael, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! Allyson cried while pointing her knife at him.

Laurie walked over to Michael as he was laying there. She pointed her revolver at Michael as she wanted to put an end to him.

"Goodbye Michael, hope you burn in HELL" Laurie raged.

Laurie was about to pull the trigger as Captain Marvel stopped her.

"Laurie it's not worth it, don't kill him, i know he hurt you but he's going away for a long time" Carol gave her a look.

"He killed my friends, ruined my life" Laurie cried.

"Laurie baby..I know" Carol and Laurie gave each other tearful looks

Carol and Laurie embraced as both started crying in each other's arms.

Captain America had slapped an energy mechanicals cuffs on Michael with Allyson help so he doesn't go on another massacre.

Just as the lights turned on, Ironman, Hulk, Black Widow and Thor came walking in as they saw what happened here.

"ODIN BEARD, what happened here? Thor boomed.

Captain America came over to them.

"I tell you what happened, first i need you to call SHIELD about Michael Myers" Captain America explained.

" I'm going to contact now to let them know" Black Widow went off to contact Nick Fury.

* * *

After calling SHIELD about Michael Myers/The Shape. He was placed back into Smith's Grove's. Which has now been, upgraded with SHIELD Agents to keep Michael locked up.

Carol and Laurie recoiled aa the two along with Allyson. Were outside of Karen's house.

Laurie, Carol and Allyson entered at the Karen's doorstep. Allyson pressed the doorbell as it chimed a tune.

Karen opened the door to see Allyson, standing in the door way.

"ALLYSON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, IVE BEEN WORRIES SICK, I THOUGHT MICHAEL KILLED YOU AND MOM! Karen cried.

"Mom, seriously i'm fine, don't worry" Allyson reassured her as Karen hugged Allyson tightly until she saw Carol.

"Carol is that.I.I can't believe this, your alive" Karen let go off Allyson as she walked towards her.

"Captain Trouble, all grown up" Carol smirked.

Karen tears rolled down across her cheeks.

Karen threw herself on Carol as she wrapped her arms round her. Instantly started crying.

Carol pulled Laurie into a hug as well.

Allyson smiled at a happy reunion, when she noticed Captain America standing there smiling proudly.

Captain America saluted to Allyson as she saluted back. Captain Marvel spotted Captain America coming towards her.

"Carol a word" Captain America asked her sternly as Carol walked to him.

"Wass up Cap"

"Carol, I'm asking you this for just this once, don't ever leave Laurie on her own again, do i make myself clear"

"Cap, i know what i did, was wrong but now, i'm going to do the right thing as i should've done long time ago"

"You promise me Carol"

"Laurie needs me now so im staying with her"

Captain America smiled again as he pat her on her shoulder.

Captain Marvel smiled back as she turned to Laurie.

"Laurie"

"Carol i've forgive you"

Carol and Laurie both started crying as they embraced. Captain America, Karen and Allyson were wiping tears from there eyes.

" Thank you Captain America and Carol" Laurie choked"

"Anytime" Captain America responded.

Laurie and Carol next held each other's hands.

"I love Laurie"

"I love you Carol"

Laurie and Carol both kissed as Captain America, Karen and Allyson were proud of them. Feeling happy that, Laurie found someone who would be there for her.

End.


End file.
